Balance of Trade Words
Balance of Trade - Weird Word List (All names, ship names, planets are included even if not seemingly weird. A few known English words that might be tricky to pronounce are included.) Liaden dex tor kais cantra Relumma Gobelyn’s Market New Carpathia Arin Gobelyn Iza Jethri Cris Gobelyn Dyk Gobelyn Grig Tomas Arin Iza Gobelyn Jethri Gobelyn Khatelane Gobelyn Mel Gobelyn Paitor Gobelyn Seeli Gobelyn Zam Gobelyn Elthoria Solcintra Kor Ith yo’Lanna Norn ven’Deelin Pen Rel sig’Kethra Gar Sad per’Etla Gaenor tel’Dorbit Ray Jon tel’Ondor Vil Tor Kilara pin’Ebit Rantel ver’Borith Tarnia Stafeli Maarilex, Delm Tarnia Ren Lar Maarilex Pet Ric Maarilex 'Pan Dir '(see separate note - corrected from “Pen Dir” this page in text, cf p. 258 trade paper ed.) Meicha Maarilex Miandra Maarilex Flinx Mr. pel’Saba Mrs. tor’Beli Anecha Graem Ren Lar Sun Eli pen’Jerad Zer Min pel’Oban George Farquhar Byl Khat Dyk Liadens Mel ‘prentic Jeth Gobelyn Koka Uncle Paitor Cris Ynsolt’i Port Zam Seeli Grig Captain Iza Gobelyn Grenadine ‘mite Paitor Combine Trundee’s fractin fractins high-oxy Great-Grand-Captain Larance Gobelyn Cap’n Larance Ynsolt’i cellosilk Honored Sir bin’Flora vya fa’vya the Market Kinaveral Gold Digger Mac Gold Mac Digger Ben Gold Gindoree Honored bin’Flora Honored Buyer bin’Flora merebeer Buyer bin’Flora Sirge Franses Ale Stork Nance Ringfelder’s Halcyon Sirge Milton great-grand-captain Larance SY 1118 Norn ven’Deelin, Master of Trade Ixin Master ven’Deelin Milton Honored Norn ven’Deelin Honored ven’Deelin sigil Sofleg porcelain Norn ven’Deelin, Clan Ixin Clan Ixin obverse galandaria Master Trader ven’Deelin scrivener melant’i Trader Gobelyn Terratrade reverse-ward Pen Rel Trader Milton Jethri son of Arin shivary Blusharie Caratunk the Golds timonium WildeToad Wildes Euphoria Master Trader Norn ven’Deelin Arms Master sig’Kethra Master sig’Kethra the ven’Deelin ‘fresher Sweet Louise Tilene nuncheon handwich First Officer Gaenor tel’Dorbit Protocol Master Ray Jon tel’Ondor Master tel’Ondor Gaenor Chonselta Kailipso Kailipso Station vegs Khati Shan el’Thrassin Daethiria Vil Jon Intovish Vanthachal Solcintra Zoo Scout Captain Jan Rek ter’Astin Scout Captain ter’Astin menfri’at ‘retto kynak klah Chad Perkin Khat Gobelyn Tan Sim pen’Akla Clan Rinork Tan Sim Bar Jan Alt Lyr Rinork halfling Tan Sim pen’Akla, Clan Rinork Jeth Ree Jeth Ree Gobelyn gendos Venturis Bendara Tiazan Master Tan Sim chel’Gaibin Lord chel’Gaibin Infreya chel’Gaibin Trader chel’Gaibin pen’Akla Aragon Bar Jan chel’Gaibin Clan Quiptic Quiptic Himself Quiptic For Don chel’Gaibin For Don Liad Cargo Master Gar Sad per’Etla Modrid Cargo Master per’Etla per’Etla Riindel Ziergord sobe Clan Etgora del’Fordan Parvet sig’Flava sig’Flava ‘crete victualer Jethri ven’Deelin Clan Ixin Master per’Etla Norn Arin Jethri Gobelyn Technician Rantel ver’Borith Rantel Captain yo’Lanna Roque Eyeland Reds Casino Deregar Deregar Del Orn dea’Lystra Hall Master dea’Lystra Irikwae Naord Rubiata City Master Anecha Maarilex Korval Lady Maarilex Thawlana Pet Ric Aunt Stafeli Meicha Miandra Giletti dramliz Master Flinx Tcha! Gobelyns Arin Tomas Mr. pen’Jerad The pen’Jerad piket Perry’s Promenade Tutor Vandale Vandale Banth Master pen’Jerad Sun Eli Peliche kylabra Cap’n Iza Banthport Keeson Trager Lantic Wager Coraline Farli Keeson Lady Meicha Lady Miandra Master pel’Oban Jadey Winchester Bullet Jadey Wilm Guthry Cory Kee Trager’s Wager Winhale Tornfall Skeen Brass Cannon Farli Trager Myra Goodin Roard Boss Roard Myra Grigory Raisy Uncle Uncle Yuri Yuri Scout Lieutenant Fel Dyn yo’Shomin Lieutenant yo’Shomin Lord Ren Lar Maarilex Dramliza Captain ter’Astin Healer Tilba sig’Harat Tilba sig’Harat Healer sig’Harat nadelm Korval Herself peridot Khatelane Avrix Barjohn Shelgaybin Kinaveralport Cezna Bra’ezkinion Therinfel Wynhael Lylan Gar Sad Jeth Ree ven’Deelin Therin yos’Arimyst, Hall Master, Irikwae Port Hall master Therin yos’Arimyst Therin yos’Arimyst the yos’Arimyst Hall Master yos’Arimyst Parin tel’Ossa Parin Trader Ena Tyl sig’Lorta Pilot Khatelane Alisa kor’Entec Trader kor’Entec Tomases Trader sig’Lorta Nathlyr Genchi Captain sea’Kira Scout yo’Shomin Irikwaeport Clan Dartom Dartom flegetets Miandra Maarilex Clan Tarnia Trader pen’Akla Raisana Nafrey Donato Giancola 1. from p. 258 on, Pan Dir - in the cast of characters is named Pen Dir, but in the text always Pan Dir. 2. p. 372, Jethri is reflecting on people he misses at Tarnia's house, and a "Mrs. tel'Bonti" is listed. Not having seen that name before and with the similarity to the name of the cook, Mrs. tor'Beli, who was friendly to him, i'm guessing that reference was meant to be Mrs. tor'Beli, not tel'Bonti. Not sure how to address these things in the WW list, so letting you know about them. Yours in compulsive proofreading, Marni Category:Word lists